Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 5: Age of Z is the fifth installment of the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series & marks the return of the Dreaded Z, the main antagonist from the Prolouge: Dreaded Z's Day from No More Anarchy 6: The Retaliate. Gameplay See the Series Gamplay for more information. Now the Series Gameplay has updated with a bit of brand new Chase / Escape Levels to catch or escape from the enemy, while avoid any incoming obstacles on the long run to the finish. Plot Prolouge: Dreaded Z's Ressurection As far back as the heroes can remember, their adventure as a group all started when they faced one of their formidable foes, known as the "Dreaded Z". He is very intelligent with his technology & security & his big project, his own mansion formed into "Castle Colossus". After the Dreaded Z's defeat by destroying the entire Flying Fortress while it's still in the air, in which that Dean Brawl & his Friends begin their adventures of making new friends, facing new & old foes alongside the way. But when it comes to the spirit of the Dreaded Z, this is far from over. With the definitive proof that the Dreaded Z has come back to life by proving his ressurected existence by whacking a civilian named "Stuart Uranus" in the forest, it does mark his return. Stage 1: Exploring the Forest Meanwhile, as Mad Light makes a new friend named Keizer Genesis, he introduced him to the team, who are watching the news, regarding the late night attack in the forest. Kiser suddenly remembers that the mech suits with the "Z" symbol, which gets them to know that if the Dreaded Z has truly returned, it would be serious bad news & does not want history between the them & the Dreaded Z to repeat itself. So they begin searching the woods to see if it's true or not. Only to find out that it is indeed true & a big fight against the Z-Bots & the new Z-Mech-1 in Offensive Mode. With the fight over for now, they realised that Nicholas's has tracked different power signatures, roughly 4 more of them. The group decides to split up while Carlito stays behind in case the Z-Bots return. With 4 teams (Team 1: Dean, Brie, Tank & Devin) (Team 2: Jessica, Misty, Pearl & Paul) (Team 3: Steel, Luna, Mad Light & Nicholas) (Team 4: Jaguar, Shawn, Lita, Stuart & Kizer) ready, they begin to put a stop to more Z-Mechs &a the Dreaded Z himself. Stage 2: Choose Your Path (4 Paths) Jessica, Misty, Pearl & Paul Jessica, Misty, Pearl & Paul follows the Power Signatur to not the Dreaded Z, but a Special Z-Mech-2, built for Defence. Steel, Luna, Mad Light & Nicholas Steel, Luna, Mad Light & Nicholas follows their Power Signature to a Large Mech-Z-3 in Tank Mode. Jaguar, Shawn, Lita, Kizer & Stuart Jaguar, Shawn, Lita, Kizer &a Stuart follows their Power Signature to a Support Mech-Z-4 with a German Accent, that can heal & repair itself. 2nd Stage Clear Dean, Brie, Tank & Devin finally found the Dreaded Z & surprisingly where he is hiding out, in the bushes. The team quickly regroups at the entrance & proceed to enter through the Secret Passage, unaware of something big is waiting ahead. Stage 3: First Encounter on Base Campus Dean & Co. arrive to the other side of the passage way, only to be in shock & horror that the Dreaded Z has established a dark base camp with an Assembly Line of 9 New Z-Bots, created in the Production Room, with the Dreaded Z planning on something huge, Dean & Co. are never gonna like the outcome of this in the future if that happens, but Paul was firm that they can't rush into the fight & prefer to think things through & plan out strategies. But after they took silent pictures & were about to leave, Death Wish suddenly spotted them & sound the alarm, causing a lockdown in the Camp, with many Z-Bots surrounding the heroes. Now the heroes have to survive or die trying. The Heroes did they best, but no matter how hard they try, more & more Z-Bots have captured the group. The Dreaded Z now plans on his conquest for the Day Z & will begin the invasion, starting with Yeager first, getting the heroes to know that the Regions from A-Y will discover the true power of Z. However, Kizer suddenly surprises Z with a stone, shining light, slowly turning Dreaded Z's head & hand into flesh & blood, until a shot destroyed the shining stone. The heroes suddenly noticed that it was their past ally, Cyber Arcana Joker Knight, but he was all kinds of serious & wants to settle his issues against the Dreaded Z, when he is fully robotic, for his fallen family & King, for truth & justice. Dean & Co. are clueless on what's going on here, but when CAJK & his sidekick, Ace & Eight battle against the Z-Bots, the camp begins to crumble, causing the team to evacuate through Paul's teleportation, Z & Death Wish quickly escapes, now having to deal with a Third Party in the form of CAJK & Ace & Eight, leaving the two to chase after the cowards. The Heroes manage to escape teleported on a grassy field, but the Yankees figured out that the Dreaded Z's Invasion is going to start at Yeager & they need to get there to stop him, while trying to figure out, what happened in the history between CAJK & the Dreaded Z at the same time. Stage 4: Rejuvenation Hydration The Team begins to try & get back to Yeager, but it seems that the team has found a relaxing place to rejuvenate before they go back to Yeager. The place is called "Illusions Islands". While the team begins to have some food there, since their hungry, Dean & Co. begins to think that they need to relax & also come up with a strategy to save & protect Yeager from the Dreaded Z's wrath, now it seems that she where a lovely woman named "Rosa Star" comes in & she agrees to help the team on relaxing & even train them for the upcoming battle against the Dreaded Z. Even after training was completed, they were tracked down by Aces & Eights who tagged Kizer's hoverboard & quickly runs for it & hides from danger, but before they could enter the train of the Yeager Train Station, Aces & Eights in a mech, ambushes the team, who begins to fight back. TBA Stage 5: Sweet Home Yeager On their way to Yeager, they were soon meet by an unknown male who warns them about the war between the Security Guards & the Z Army about to ensue & tells them to head to the Central City & take out about 5 Big Enemies. Water Mech: Mad Light, Nicholas, Kizer & Carlito Mad Light, Nicholas, Kizer & Carlito begins to battle against the Water Mech while trying to help Carlito. Fire Mech: Pearl, Paul, Jaguar, Misty & Lita Pearl, Paul, Jaguar, Misty & Lita begins to batttle against the Fire Mech while trying to put out the flames. Earth Mech: Tank, Devin, Steel, Luna Tank, Devin, Steel & Luna begins to battle against a Tough & Strong Earth Mech. Thunder Mech: Dean, Brie, Finlay & Tarou Dean, Brie, Finlay & Tarou begins to battle against the Thunder Mech while avoiding it's attacks. Wind Mech: Jessica, Fear, Christian & Shawn While flying ahead, Jessica, Fear, Christian & Shawn found the Wind Mech & begins their battle against the Mech in the sky. Final Battle: Dean & Co. & CAJK vs. Z Army After destroying the 5 Mechs, the effects of the Green Stone begin to take effect on one of the heroes, changing from a robot to a human, the heroes begin to plan on going up to the tower to find th Green Stones. Upon reaching the top, Daniemo suddenly realised that they need to protect the Green Stones for Day Z is the day that all robots change back into humans. With CAJK relunctually joins the Dean & Co., who he called them Outsiders, they finally begin to face off against the Z-Army in a final battle for changing history. Epilogue With the Dreaded Z, Death Wish & even Cyber Arcana Joker Knight in position, Dean & Co. quickly activates the Green Stones, transforming the robots of Yeager, Hectare & Rugal back into humans, also effecting the 3 robots, including Steel. With all 3 regions now all humans again, Dean & Co. has created history, it was an amazing feeling. Steel has changed back to Nesbitt Steel. Cyber Arcana Joker Knight has changed back to Scott Lead, Christian's Dad. Death Wish has changed back to Doug Wish, but has escaped, claiming that they never take him alive. And the Dreaded Z is finally changed back to Mr. Zero, but was screams in horror upon his change of appearance of his full human form, falling down the stairs. The team agreed that he'll be fine as the team heads for home, now knowing that the Z-Army is finally finished for good. Category:Video Games Category:DB&HF Series Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn (Male) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) Addionatal Characters *Stuart Uranus (Male) *Kizer (Male) *???/Illusion Island Waitress (Female) *Rosa (Female) *Cyber Arcana Joker Knight / Scott Lead (Male) (Returns from DB&HF:2) (Third Party) *Ace & Eight (Male) (Third Party) *Daniamo Cilco Andrelotti (Male) *Fear (Male) *Christian (Female) *Finlay (Male) *Tarou (Male) Villains *Dreaded Z / Mr. Zero (Main Antagonist) (Returns from NMA6 / Prolouge: Dreaded Z's Day) *Mechs **Z-Mech-1 (Offensive) **Z-Mech-2 (Defensive) **Z-Mech-3 (Tank) **Z-Mech-4 (Support) **Water-Mech **Fire-Mech **Earth-Mech **Thunder-Mech **Wind-Mech *Death Wish / Doug Wish Enemies *Z-Bots **Z-Scout **Z-Soldier **Z-Pyro **Z-Demoman **Z-Heavy **Z-Engineer **Z-Medic **Z-Sniper **Z-Spy Bosses *Z-Mech-1 (Offensive) (Stage 1) *Z-Mech-2 (Defensive) (Stage 2) *Z-Mech-3 (Tank) (Stage 2) *Z-Mech-4 (Support) (Stage 2) *Ace & Eights (Chase / Escape) (Stage 4) *Water-Mech (Stage 5) *Fire-Mech (Stage 5) *Earth-Mech (Stage 5) *Thunder-Mech (Stage 5) *Wind-Mech (Stage 5) *Death Wish (Pending) *Dreaded Z (Final Boss) TBA Locations *The Forest (Stage 1 & 2) **Mission #1: Find any clues on the victim's whereabouts **Mission #2: Ressurect Stuart Uranus **Mission #3: Follow Nicholas Santa **Mission #4: Defeat the Z-Mech-1 (Offence) *Stage 2 **Mission #1: Defeat Z-Mech-2 (Defence) **Mission #2: Defeat Z-Mech-3 (Tank) **Mission #3: Defeat Z-Mech-4 (Support) **Mission #4: Follow the Dreaded Z & take out the Z-Bots, guarding the Entrance *Dreaded Z's Temporary Dark Base Camp (Stage 3) **Mission #1: Enter the Dark Base Camp **Mission #2: Secretly sneak & take silent photos of the Dreaded Z's Plan, including: ***The Production Room ***Z-Bots Guarding ***The Base Camp ***Dreaded Z, himself **Mission #3: Take out as many Z-Bots as they can. **Mission #4: Quickly Escape the Camp *Illusions Islands (Stage 4) **Mission #1: Follow Rosa Star **Mission #2: Begin Training while following Rosa's instructions. (Play as the Girls) **Mission #3: Quickly Try to Escape from Ace and Eights' Pursuit *Yeager Train Station (Stage 4) **Mission #4: Defeat Aces and Eights Mech *Yeager City (Stage 5) **Mission #1: Hurry to the Central City **Mission #2: Defeat the Five Elemental Mechs, namely: ***Z-Mech-5 (Water) ***Z-Mech-6 (Fire) ***Z-Mech-7 (Earth) ***Z-Mech-8 (Thunder) ***Z-Mech-9 (Wind) **Mission #3: Reach to the Symbol Tower to find the Dreaded Z **Mission #4: Climb to the Top & protect the Stones by Fending off the Dreaded Z & Cyber Arcana Joker Knight long enough in a Time Limit for the Day Z to Start. ***Time Limit: ??? TBA Weapons *Swords *Blades *Machine Guns *Bombs *Lasers *Magic *Skunk Gas *Fireballs *Lunar Magic *Electricity *Daggers *Lightbulb Bombs *Pistols *SMGs *Rifles *Shotguns *Hammers *Axes *Ice Powers *Kitty Claws *Claw Gaunlets *Flamethrowers *Grass Elemental Attacks *Poison Soundtrack TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA